


Heathen Queen

by EssayOfThoughts



Series: MCU Maximoff Oneshots [85]
Category: Avengers: Infinity War Speculation - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), kinda this is more 'an idea happened oh dear'
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War speculation, Codependency, Gen, I say Pietro Maximoff its only sort of really, Loss of hope, speculative fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7419874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EssayOfThoughts/pseuds/EssayOfThoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Earth is peaceful from space, Wanda thinks. Green of grass and fields and forests, yellow and dun deserts, white ice and blue oceans that make her think of Pietro.</p><p>"You can't see the war from space," Pietro had said when they'd been shown photos in school. "None of the blood or the fire that we see."</p><p>(Wanda remembers, clearly: It was not awe. It was contempt.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heathen Queen

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to [Heathens](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UprcpdwuwCg). I advise listening to it on a loop as you read. I also have a twins problem. I'd _also_ recently written [For Each Other](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7390108) and _Infinity War_ possibilities were in my head such as this: what if the Gauntlet in the MCU is not as powerful as the comics Gauntlet and cannot actually bring back the dead.
> 
> Yeah this is going to hurt. I'm... sorry?

Wanda is relentless, terrifying. Scarlet lashing, eyes glowing, face a rictus of fury. 

Thanos  _lied._

Thanos would not bring back her brother.

(Correction: Thanos  _could not_ bring back her brother.)

Wanda  ** _rages._**

 

* * *

 

Power is power and Wanda has plenty. That is what her scarlet  _is,_ after all - power, energy, force and light and an ability to tangibly alter the way of the world.

She thinks:  _Thanos did not expect such anger._

She thinks:  _I gave up the team for **this?**_

She thinks:  _ **I will tear his mind APART.**_

 

* * *

 

Wanda stares into the gaping void of Thanos' ruined mind. 

The void stares back.

She has lost so much in her life so far. Safety, when she was two and the riots and gangwars combined into chaos. Her parents at ten as a shell destroyed their home and another taunted them. A safe home at fifteen, trust in the safety her brother brought them at seventeen, her very  _freedom,_ at nineteen. Her brother at twenty, and her vengeance.

Her freedom,  _again,_ at twenty-one. The team at twenty-three.

All, in the end, for  _nothing._

Wanda loses hope.

 

* * *

 

The Gauntlet is opportunity, maybe. Possibility wrapped up and trapped up into metal. Not enough to bring back her brother, no. Not enough to raise up the dead, but enough to scar the universe for taking even this chance, this final hope from her.

The Gauntlet is still warm from Thanos' hand as she takes it from his cooling body. It's too large for her hand so Wanda takes the power of the stones to make it fit.

 _Take,_ she thinks. She has had enough of being taken  _from._

 

* * *

 

 _Faithless,_ thinks the team.

 _No,_ Wanda thinks.  _I had faith. It was misplaced, and the world took it from me._

 _Liar,_ thinks the team.

 _No,_ Wanda thinks.  _I told the truth. It was others that lied to me._

 _Murderer_ _,_ thinks the team.

 _Maybe,_ Wanda thinks.  _But Vision's life was not yours to give or take in the first place._

The team arrays before her, soon-to-be-subjects before her throne.

 _The world took from me,_ Wanda thinks.  _I am taking every inch of it back._

From Wanda's hand the world  _warps_.

 

* * *

 

Earth is peaceful from space, Wanda thinks. Green of grass and fields and forests, yellow and dun deserts, white ice and blue oceans that make her think of Pietro.

"You can't see the war from space," Pietro had said when they'd been shown photos in school. "None of the blood or the fire that we see."

(Wanda remembers, clearly: It was not awe. It was contempt.) ~~~~

 _See me, brother,_ Wanda thinks, and makes the world into war.

 

* * *

 

Fire rises through the crust of the Earth. Oceans turn red with blood, long since shed. Forests wither and turn to dust.

Ice...

Ice remains, as pure and bleak as her loss of Pietro.

"Wanda-" starts Clint. 

"I won't be taken from again," Wanda says. "And the world cannot take anything if there is nothing."

 

* * *

 

Wanda would have  _given_ the world to bring back Pietro. Wanda gave up her place on the team for Pietro, gave up her friendship with Vision, gave up  _hope_.

So much that could have been given and taken freely. So much that could have meant something,  _done_ something.

The world took and did not give back.

 _I told you,_ memories of Pietro whisper.  _The world is more cruel than kind_.

 _So,_ Wanda decides, _it is time to be cruel back._

 

* * *

 

The world burns.

Fire is a cleansing destruction, Wanda knows. Complete and absolute, eradicating every last trace. 

 _Very you,_ Pietro would have whispered.  _Absolute and undeniable._

Wanda wonders if there is anything she cares about any more. The street children she knew in Sokovia are likely dead. She felt as Pietro was shot. The synagogue, the graves of her parents were vaporised, her vengeance rendered pointless.

Even her own life seems meaningless now, except to scar the world.

 

* * *

 

Blood and fire and chaos. This is all Wanda will offer the world now. She watches from the throne that once was Thanos' as the world burns. Why should she care? She has the power to keep the flames from killing, to force each person below to live and see the world for just how ugly and hateful and dangerous it is.

 _Ugly and hateful and dangerous as you feel, sister_ _,_ whispers Pietro.  _The only difference is it **is**_ _and you are not._

"I am now," Wanda murmurs, watching. "But I am only what it made me."

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Wanda is not exactly _sane_ in this and what she is thinking is by no means actually true, beyond being her _perception_ of things. It is not necessarily accurate or true.
> 
> I hope to have at least one, possibly two of the WIP promptfics up tomorrow. In the meantime, comments are much appreciated!


End file.
